


New Beginnings

by lovatoslays



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovatoslays/pseuds/lovatoslays
Summary: After months of ignoring their feelings for each other, Patterson has a change of heart and finally asks Tasha out on a date. Will they decide to take their relationship further or realise it's best left as it is?





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote to cheer myself up after binge-watching the show and realising we'll never get canon Zapatterson. I hope you like it!

"Alright team, let's wrap this up and we'll pick it up again in the morning," Reade addressed the small group huddled around the monitor in Patterson's lab. "Great work today.”

"You too, boss." Rich said, patting Reade on the arm and resting his hand there.

Reade gave him a look him that made him both withdraw his hand in a second and put Allie between the two of them, who just rolled her eyes eliciting a laugh from the rest of the group.

"Anyone up for drinks tonight?" Jane asked evoking hell yeah's from almost everyone.

"What about you two?" Kurt nodded towards Patterson and Tasha, putting his arm around his wife.

Tasha shook her head with a small smile. "Sorry I have plans."

"Yeah me too."

"Ooh do you guys have dates tonight?" Rich now positioned himself between the two women. "Is it a double date? Is it with someone we know? Do you need compan-"

Tasha slapped her hand over Rich's mouth, halting his speech. "One more word and I will throw you onto this monitor and make sure I break a couple of bones doing so."

"Hey! What did my monitor ever do to you?" Patterson mocked from behind Rich, making everyone laugh once more.

"Alright," Reade said shaking his head with a smile. "I'm out of here."

They all said their goodbyes and left the room except for Patterson and Tasha, the latter leaning onto the counter and smiling at her best friend.

"You're not planning on bailing on me tonight, are you?" She teased, nodding at the screen that showed a new lead that came up in their case.

Patterson cracked a smile. "I mean, it is going to take me a while to decipher this code..."

"I hate you." Tasha laughed.

"No you don't."

"No I don't." She whispered.

Their laughter died down and the two maintained eye contact until Tasha caved and ducked her head, both of them blushing profusely.

"Do you want to go straight from here or?" Tasha asked making Patterson smile.

"We should probably get changed into something more casual." She pointed out, despite not minding the sight of Tasha as she was. There was nothing more appealing than her looking like she's ready to take down some bad guys.

"Right." Tasha nodded. "Pick me up in an hour?"

"Sounds like a plan, Zapata." Patterson grinned and Tasha left the room with a little wave and shy smile.

Patterson stood alone for a second with the biggest smile on her face. If she'd known she could make Tasha Zapata this flustered she would have done this a long time ago.

\---

Nearly an hour later, Patterson was stood on the sidewalk outside Tasha's apartment building. She checked the time on her watch quickly before pressing the buzzer.

 

A short moment passed before Tasha's voice came through on the speaker. "Hello?"

Patterson smiled upon hearing her voice. "Hey it's me."

“Hey, do you want to come up? I'm almost ready."

"Yeah sure."

"Okay I'm in 307."

"I've been here before, Zapata." Patterson grinned and she could picture Tasha cringing at herself.

"Shut up."

Tasha buzzed her in and she opened the door, making her way up the stairs to her apartment.

She knocked on the door and heard Tasha's yell to come in so she did, closing the door behind her.

"I'll be out in a second!" Tasha yelled from the bedroom.

"Sure!" Her yelling caught the attention of the third party in the apartment who came running around the corner straight towards her.

"Polito!" She crouched just in time to greet the puppy as he jumped into her arms and then out again, his tail wagging excitedly behind him. "Hey little buddy I haven't seen you in  
forever look how big you got!"

She scratched behind his ear and before she knew it, she was sat crossed-legged on the floor with Polito content in her lap enjoying his tummy rubs.

Tasha came into the room a few minutes after and her heart nearly combusted at the sight. Patterson had her back towards her so she didn't notice her come in, neither did she see her cheeks redden at her next words.

"I wish I could take you out with us but I'll have your mom back first thing in the morning, okay?" Patterson cooed and Polito let out a little bark as if he were agreeing.

Tasha regained her composure before clearing her throat bringing the two's attention to her - Polito immediately rolling out of Patterson's lap and running to his mother who bent down to scoop him up before standing up again.

"So, we're gonna be out all night then?" She teased and got the satisfaction of seeing Patterson blush.

The woman stood up and they both took each other in properly, smiles playing on their lips. Tasha was the one to break the silence, "You look nice."

It's not like they haven't seen each other dressed up before, between the countless nights spent out before plus their undercover ops that required a special wardrobe change, they've seen each other through it all. If anything they were dressed down compared to those times, it was just different this time around because they dressed up for each other.

"Not so bad yourself, Zapata." Patterson returned before they were interrupted by Polito letting out a bark, obviously feeling left out.

"We should go." She laughed before coming up to the two. She ruffled Polito's coat and gave him a quick kiss on the head. "We'll see you soon little guy."

She stepped back and Tasha did the same before putting him down. Patterson moved to open the door and caught Tasha giving him some parting words before grabbing her leather jacket off the sofa and joining Patterson.

The two woman left the apartment with Patterson smiling broadly.

"What is it?" Tasha poked, noticing.

Patterson shook her head. "Nothing, I just love that you speak to him in Spanish."

Tasha laughed at her remark. "Of course, my son's got to know his roots."

"It's cute."

"You're cute." They both smiled widely as they got into the elevator.

They exited the building in comfortable silence and made their way to Patterson’s car before getting into their respective seats.

“I suddenly feel very bad at small talk.” Patterson voiced as she pulled out of the curb and onto the road.

“Nooo,” Zapata feigned disbelief looking to her. “Patterson lost for words? There really is a first time for everything, huh?”

“Oh shut it.” The blonde laughed, giving her a quick glance. “I just…this isn’t weird is it?”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Tasha shrugged. “We’re just going out together like we usually do, except with slightly different intentions this time.”

“Different intentions.” Patterson raised her eyebrows and they both laughed. “But yeah you’re right. It’s not weird, just different.”

Tasha nodded. “Exactly why we chose to go to a bar instead of a fancy dinner in fancy dresses: it’s less overwhelming.”

“There should be a manual for this,” She mused, pulling into a parking spot. “Everything is so much easier with a manual.”

Tasha smiled to herself, _that was such a Patterson thing to say._

The women exited the vehicle and made their way into the building, Tasha leading them to a table in the back.

“Ooh it’s nice in here.” Patterson looked around, admiring the fairy lights they had put up, as well as the vinyl records lining the walls.

They opted to stray away from their usual choice of bar for the night, not wanting to bump into any of their friends and having to explain why they weren’t joining the group. By the looks of it, they seem to have made a good choice. This place had a really nice vibe to it plus there weren’t many people around.

“I know,” Tasha agreed. “I love what they did with the vinyls.”

“Phonograph records.” Patterson corrected.

“Excuse me?”

“The proper name for them is phonograph or gramophone records. They’re made out of polyvinyl chloride so people got lazy and just called dubbed them ‘vinyls’.” She explained.

“Nerd.” Tasha rolled her eyes but couldn’t help from breaking into a smile because it was one of the things she loved the most about the woman. “I heard they make really good burgers here, you up for trying them?”

“Sounds good.”

“Alright, I’ll go order them.”

Patterson watched Tasha go with a little smile on her face. She had to admit that despite loving their work dynamic with the rest of team, it was really nice having the woman all to herself.

“What are you smiling about?” Tasha asked, sitting down and sliding a cold beer towards Patterson.

Patterson shrugged, still smiling. “Nothing. I’m just happy to be here.”

Tasha mirrored her smile and held out her bottle. “Me too.”

Patterson raised hers and lightly clinked it against Tasha’s before taking a sip.

“Speaking of,” Tasha continued, leaning forward with her elbows on the table. “What made you ask me out?”

“I mean, we both know how we feel.” 

“Well yeah,” Tasha smiled. “But I think we’ve both had these feelings for longer than we can say. What changed now for you to voice them?”

“Short answer: Rich.”

“Rich?” Tasha laughed in disbelief. “Did he know this entire time? Is that why he was being annoying earlier on?”

“No, that was just Rich being Rich.” Patterson laughed. “It was something he said to me though that got me thinking. He was talking about Boston and how much he regrets not realising sooner just how much he loved him and all that Boston did and sacrificed for him. He said all the time they had together was precious and he’ll always hold that close to him but if he could, he would go back and spend all that time loving Boston instead and I just-”

Patterson cut herself off to reach over and hold Tasha’s hand with both of hers, her eyes glistening. “I don’t want to waste any more time pretending that I’m not in love with you when all I really want is to be yours. I want to kiss you and tell you I love you and come home to you every day. And yes I know I’m jumping the gun on that last one but I want to be yours, Tasha. If-If you’ll have me.”

The two women sat for a moment in silence - apart from the music playing around them – to bask in Patterson’s hearty confession. She didn’t mean to just pour her heart out this early into the night since it wasn’t meant to be an overwhelming one but she couldn’t help the feelings from bubbly up inside her. She didn’t want to blow it and she was beginning to think she did until Tasha finally spoke up.

“I have one condition.” She kept a straight face and Patterson, although confused and very flustered, urged her to go on. “I’ll go with this only if you agree to adopt Polito and promise not to treat him differently than if he were your own child.”

Tasha cracked a smile and Patterson followed before the pair fell into a fit of laughs, diminishing any lingering tension in the air.

“God I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” Tasha winked, mimicking her from earlier.

“I might if you don’t give me an answer soon.” Patterson joked.

“You know my dating history and how I always screw it up-” 

“I don’t care.” Patterson said firmly, shaking her head.

“Wait, let me say it.” Tasha shushed her. “I’ve never been good at relationships. I just never know the right things to say or the right way to act at times and I’m scared that this time won’t be any different. No shush, shut up for a second-”

Patterson was about to interrupt her again but closed her mouth at those words.

“Despite feeling that way, I showed up today because I want this to work, Patterson.” She continued, bringing her vacant hand to place over Patterson’s that were still holding onto hers. “I want to give this a try and no matter what comes out of it at least we won’t regret not trying at all.”

“I want to be yours.” Tasha finished, her eyes holding the woman in front of her.

Patterson withdrew her hands and Tasha was about to protest until she realised why.

“Fuck, Tasha, come here.” Patterson rushed out. She pushed herself off her chair to lean over and cup Tasha’s flustered face with both her hands and pressed their lips together. It took the brunette a moment to get over her shock before she closed her eyes and kissed her back.

Patterson pulled back after a while just enough for them to be looking into each other’s eyes, both of them smiling widely. “Sorry, I’ve just been waiting too long to do that.”

“Ahem.” Someone cleared their throat next to them and Patterson let go of Tasha’s face and sat back in her chair noticing that it was a waiter. “Uh, sorry.”

They both instinctively went for their beer bottles and took a swig to mask their blushes and avoid eye contact with the guy as he placed their food in front of them before walking away. They made eye contact with each other again and instantly burst out laughing.

“Not to deviate from the what just happened but these look great.” Patterson said.

“Only one way to find out.” Tasha laughed and went in for a bite before speaking with her mouth full. “Oh yeah, that’s a good burger right there. People really underestimate bar food wow.”

Patterson laughed while watching her, _always a foodie that one._

The women finished up their meal while laughing over shared stories and every now and then catching each other’s eye and sharing a look of endearment that enveloped them in warmth and comfort like nothing they’ve ever felt before. Needless to say, they were both grateful for how the events of the night played out.  
They had another round of beer and then left the bar, the guy from earlier giving them a knowing smile as they passed by making them both blush at the memory.

“So,” Patterson said as she turned around to face Tasha once they were outside. “What do you want to do now?”

Tasha paused for brief moment before speaking up, a hint of mischief in her eyes. “I want you to take me home.”

Patterson bit her lip before extending her hand to Tasha. “Come on then.”

Tasha accepted her hand, their fingers intertwining themselves with ease. Patterson used it as leverage to pull Tasha towards her car. 

The drive to the apartment was filled with coy smiles and lustful glances, a huge contrast to their previous car ride. As soon as the car was parked, the women exited the vehicle and Patterson grabbed Tasha’s hand more eagerly this time and pulled her into the building in front of them and then up to her apartment.

Patterson let go of Tasha to unlock the door before leading them inside. Tasha turned to lock the door while Patterson moved to leave the keys and her purse on table besides the door. Tasha followed suit. They both turned to face each other and made eye contact, Patterson being the first to speak up.

“Are you sure?” She asked carefully before making any move to touch Tasha again because she knew there was no coming back from this. 

“I’m sure.” Tasha reassured her, knowing exactly what this meant. “I want this. I want _you._ ”

That was all Patterson needed to hear before she let her desires take over. 

She surged forward grabbing Tasha’s face with both her hands and kissed her, _hard_ – the force pushing her back against the door. Tasha’s hands instinctively grasped onto Patterson’s waist bringing their hips together in an attempt to have their bodies flushed against each other. Patterson moved one hand to Tasha’s waist and the other up to tug on her hair breaking their kiss in the process but leaving her neck exposed which Patterson immediately attached her lips to.

“Fuck.” Tasha breathed heavily above her, her eyes closing at the feeling. 

Before Tasha even got the chance to adjust to the sensation, Patterson pressed her thigh in between Tasha’s legs. The neck kisses, hair tugging and the sudden pressure on her sex sent her into a frenzy and she let out a loud moan, her fingers digging into Patterson’s back. Her body felt like it was on fire and her mind was going hazy.

“W-wait.” Tasha panted causing Patterson to halt and she straightened up taking in Tasha’s face.

“Are you okay?” She asked, her expression both concerned and flustered.

“Yeah sorry,” Tasha let out a small breathy laugh and brought her hands up to cup Patterson’s worried face. “I just got a bit breathless.”

Patterson’s expression softened and she smiled, bringing her hands to rest nimbly on Tasha’s waist. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no, I was enjoying that.” Tasha laughed. “Clearly.”

Patterson’s smile widened and she leaned forward to kiss Tasha softly before pulling back enough to rest their foreheads together. They stood for a moment in each other’s embrace before pulling back. Patterson lifted her hand up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Tasha’s ear, the latter smiling meekly up at her.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tasha reciprocated, pressing their lips together again for a small kiss. “Bedroom?”

“Mhm.” Patterson let go of her waist and stepped back. 

She took Tasha’s hand in hers and they made their way to the bedroom, Patterson letting go once they were inside to take her shoes off with Tasha following cue.

Patterson smiled and gently grabbed onto Tasha’s jacket. She walked backwards and used it as leverage to pull Tasha with her to the foot of the bed.

Tasha reached up and pulled Patterson in for kiss while the latter moved her hands up to slide Tasha’s jacket off, the woman dropping her hands to allow it. The jacket fell to the floor, soon followed by Patterson’s, their shirts and finally their jeans.

Tasha gently pushed on Patterson’s chest signally her to lie on the bed. She complied and Tasha followed suit straddling one of Patterson’s legs. She positioned her knee against Patterson’s sex causing the woman’s breath to hitch. Tasha swore at the wetness she felt there.

She leaned her body flush against Patterson’s, only slightly propping herself up with her arm so she could kiss her. Patterson’s hands wandered down Tasha’s nearly bare back. She used her nails to lightly scratch as they moved along her sides and triumphantly felt the woman above her quiver at the sensation.

Tasha felt Patterson smile at this and reciprocated by pushing her knee further against her which made her moan before they both pulled away laughing.

“Ridiculous.” Patterson giggled.

“We are.” Tasha grinned. She pulled herself off Patterson and sat back, extending her arms for the woman to do the same. “Come here.”

Patterson sat up and wrapped her arms around Tasha’s back, who was now positioned in her lap. Tasha raised her hands the cup Patterson’s face before giving her a quick peck on the nose making her smile. She maintained eye contact with the woman as she slid one hand down to caress Patterson’s neck, her chest and then finally cupped her breast over the thin lace bra eliciting a soft moan from the woman. Tasha attached her lips to Patterson’s neck, kissing her there while her hand continued to massage her making her moans louder.

“T-take it off.” She huffed, when she couldn’t take anymore teasing. “I want to feel you.”

Tasha obediently slipped her hands around Patterson’s back and unclasped her bra, the woman pulling her arms out and throwing it off to the side.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous baby.” Tasha rasped, taking in Patterson’s body. She pushed at her shoulders and Patterson laid back down trying to pull the woman with her but she shook her head. “Wait I want to feel you too.”

Tasha reached behind her and undid her own bra before throwing it off to the side and pressing her body completely against Patterson’s while going in to kiss her. Both women moaned against each other at the sensation of their bare breasts rubbing against one another.

Tasha broke their kiss but continued to kiss down Patterson’s neck and then her chest and the finally-

“Fuck.” Patterson moaned out as Tasha took a nipple into her mouth sucking on it, Patterson’s hand instinctively coming up to grab onto Tasha’s hair holding her there. “That feels so good.”

Tasha hummed in acknowledgment against her and used her hand to cup Patterson’s other breast, her thumb playfully flicking at the nipple.

Patterson instantly turned into a mess of moans and heavy breaths at the pleasure she felt. She groaned when Tasha took her mouth off her but that quickly turned into another moan because she only did so to give her other breast the same attention. 

“B-baby,” Patterson panted when she couldn’t take anymore, Tasha humming against her in response. “Please fuck me.”

Tasha let her nipple go, grazing her teeth against it in the process causing Patterson to whimper and tug at her hair.

Tasha raised her head to look at Patterson. “You’re such a bossy bottom.”

Any other time and Patterson would have argued that she wasn’t a bottom but she was desperate. “Please.”

Tasha could see the need in Patterson’s eyes so she came up to kiss her gently before moving back down her body, this time moving further past her breasts. She nipped and sucked at the skin, making sure to leave remnants for Patterson to look at tomorrow. Tasha would have plenty of that from Patterson digging her nails into her skin every time she took skin between her teeth.

Tasha repositioned herself so she was now on her knees in between Patterson’s spread legs. She had a perfect view of her sex and how her wetness had soaked through her underwear, not to mention Patterson peering down at her with her eyes pleading her to do something. The sight alone turned Tasha on so much that she decided to abandon any plans of teasing that she had and just fuck Patterson the way she wanted.

Tasha looped her fingers under the waistband and pulled the last article of clothing down Patterson’s legs before looking back up at the woman.

“Fuck.” She breathed out, completely enthralled by the sight in front of her. She didn’t want to make the woman self-conscious by staring too long so she crawled back up only stopping to lightly kiss her inner thigh. Once Tasha made her way high enough, she didn’t waste any time. She shot a quick glance up to Patterson who was watching her with bated breath and then pushed her tongue into her folds dragging it upwards.

“Oh my god.” Patterson moaned out loudly as she threw her head back, her hands coming up to tangle in locks of Tasha’s hair. “Oh fuck.”

Tasha wrapped her arms around Patterson’s thighs to keep her there while she let her tongue explore before finally finding her clit and sucking on it, making Patterson cry out in pleasure. She kept sucking and gently grazing her teeth against the sensitive nub until it was swollen and red and Patterson couldn’t handle anymore.

“I’m- I’m gonna cum.” She choked out. She wished she’d lasted longer but she knew there was no way she could with all the foreplay she just endured. 

Patterson finally looked down and made eye contact with Tasha. The realisation that she’d been watching her moan and shiver and gasp this entire time hit something deep in her and she threw her head back crying out Tasha’s name while her body trembled beneath the women as she reached her climax.

Tasha kept flicking the nub as Patterson rode out her orgasm until she was too sensitive and pushing Tasha off her. 

Tasha gave Patterson one final gentle kiss on her mound and then sat up on her knees. She wiped her mouth with the back of hand and crawled up the bed. 

She laid down on her side next to Patterson, her arm keeping her head propped up while she watched the woman as she came down from her high.

When Patterson’s breath finally slowed down, she turned her head to look at Tasha and they both smiled. “Fuck, that was incredible.”

“It was,” Tasha agreed, leaning forward to whisper against Patterson’s ear. “You’re so fucking hot I thought I might cum just from hearing you moan.”

She pulled back just in time to see Patterson’s expression change, the woman pushing her onto her back and pinning her down with her body.

Tasha gasped at the sudden movement and Patterson bent down to whisper in her ear.

“But you didn’t,” Patterson rasped. “So now I’m going to make you cum.”

And she did just that. 

Patterson kissed and nipped and licked at Tasha’s skin leaving the woman a mess of moans and shivers until she was begging Patterson to fuck her.

And again, Patterson followed through. 

She sucked and flicked and nipped at Tasha’s stiff nipples while her using her fingers to fuck her relentlessly, Tasha trembling under her touch before finally reaching her own climax.

Patterson slumped down next to Tasha, both of them laying on their backs and breathing heavily.

“Fuck.” Tasha whispered.

“What? Again already?” Patterson mocked and Tasha smiled, slapping Patterson’s arm with the back of her hand.

“Shut up.”

They both laid in silence for a while before Patterson spoke up again. 

“You know, I always thought the sex would be good but fuck, I wasn’t expecting it to be this…” She waved her arm up and down trying to get the right word.

“Incredible? Mind-blowing? Soul-shaking?” Tasha offered. “Yeah, I know.”

They both laughed and Patterson rolled over onto her side to give Tasha a peck on the cheek making her smile broaden. She mimicked Patterson so they were now face to face. 

“I’m not just saying this because you gave me great sex,” Patterson joked, making them both giggle. “But I really do love you, Tasha.”

Tasha could tell from the look in her eyes that she was sincere and she knew from her heart that Patterson could see the same in her expression. “I love you, W-”

Patterson pressed her lips against Tasha’s to stop her from using her first name, both of them smiling through it.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Patterson laughed. “I knew my dad inviting you to dinner that one time would come back and bite me in the backside.”

“Sorry babe.” Tasha laughed.

“Now that one I can get behind.” Patterson’s grin turned into a yawn. “I’m about to pass out on a more serious note.”

“Oh yeah, me too.” Tasha smiled, lazily.

Patterson wrapped her arm around Tasha and closed her eyes. “Please don’t leave before I wake up.”

“I’ll be here.” Tasha promised, snuggling into Patterson’s chest and shutting her eyes.

She didn’t know where this road was going to take them or even how long the road was but she knew that in this exact moment, _she was right where she wanted to be._

**Author's Note:**

> And where she'll stay. Forever. Because Zapatterson is endgame and the gays win this time.
> 
> P.S. It's my first time writing smut so apologies if it was cringe-worthy.  
> P.P.S. I originally uploaded this to Wattpad but wanted to get it on here as well considering it's a widely used site.


End file.
